Of Wolf and Man
by Pokie I
Summary: Não é possível lidar com uma dor sozinho, física ou emocionalmente. Nunca é fácil, mas, com a companhia certa, as coisas não precisam ficar piores. Mesmo sem perceber, Sirius mostrava isso a Remus todos os dias. Mas foi naquela noite que ele finalmente entendeu o motivo.


**Essa one surgiu de um surto entre as meninas do grupo Madame Pince Ficlibrary do facebook, que me desafiaram a escrever uma Wolfstar - minha primeira one gay (entre homens). O desafio era simples. Escrever sobre um casal que você nunca pensou em escrever antes mas que sempre te atraiu, com uma condição e uma condição apenas: tem que ter SMUT/HENTAI/NC17!**  
 **Esse desafio abriu minha mente sobre os dois personagens de um jeito que eu nunca faria se não tivesse sido instigada a escrever, então aceitar esse desafio me fez avançar mais nessas loucuras de ser ficwriter. Escrever coisas diferentes.**  
 **Eu espero que gostem. Um pouco insegura por mostrar a vocês a primeira tentativa, mas ei, a vida é cheia de riscos.**  
 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Of Wolf and Man**

Ele nunca correu atrás de ninguém. Não era do feitio dele. Mas agora não existiam opções.

Sentindo parte da clavícula machucada, Sirius pousou a mão no ferimento e conteve a expressão dolorida enquanto andava apressado pelo estreito caminho de folhas secas caídas da floresta. Quando alcançou a árvore, manteve distância a tempo de ver outro rapaz se adiantar para o mesmo destino após erguer a varinha e imobilizar os galhos mortais do Salgueiro Lutador.

– Moony. – A voz de Sirius o chamou quando entraram no aposento da casa velha após ultrapassarem o túnel da passagem secreta que frequentavam desde o segundo ano. Remus não se virou para encará-lo, mesmo assim. Estava _arrasado_. – Não é lua cheia. O que está fazendo?

Era tarde de uma noite fria de 1977, as nuvens grossas e escuras davam sinais de uma tempestade iminente nos arredores vastos. Não havia motivos para Remus se esconder na Casa dos Gritos. Ele não teria transformação nas próximas semanas, já que estava se recuperando de uma recente agora.

– Está tudo bem, sabe – disse Sirius. O lado bom dele era que ninguém precisava se explicar, Sirius já entendia o problema. – Não é como se tivesse sido-

– Se afaste de mim, Sirius – ele pediu com raiva quando sentiu a aproximação do amigo; ele ia tentar tocá-lo no ombro, meio que para consolá-lo. – Estou falando sério.

Mas Sirius riu. Amargamente.

– Ótimo. Eu não vou ficar insistindo que _isso_ aqui – ele apontou para o machucado de seu próprio ombro enfaixado – não foi sua culpa. Foi só um acidente. Você quer que eu fique _puto_ por isso? Não me ofenda. Já tive arranhões piores. Você sabe, geralmente unhas femininas sabem ser mais afiadas do que suas patas.

Remus não sorriu com a piada do amigo, mas pelo menos dessa vez ele se virou para encará-lo.

– Vocês eram para supostamente me acalmar quando estou transformado – disse, preocupado. – E se nem assim?

– Eu te provoquei – confessou Sirius com um meio sorriso. – Até na minha forma animaga não consigo me segurar e fiquei provocando.

– Isso não pode acontecer _de novo_! – ele aumentou a voz, zangado com Sirius. – Quantas vezes você espera que eu acabe com vontade de _te matar_? Está _piorando_. Isso não é uma brincadeira, Padfoot – arfou desesperadamente exausto. Sirius girava os olhos, sempre desdenhoso com a preocupação do amigo. – Eu não me perdoaria por saber que machuquei você. Vocês.

Remus abaixou o tom de voz.

– Quando vi o que tinha feito a você, eu me odiei.

Sirius sorriu lisonjeado – Remus se preocupava _tanto_. Por outro lado, Sirius tinha a expressão de pouco caso, sempre o mais despreocupado de todos. Remus tinha uma relação de ódio e amor com aquelas dobrinhas na bochecha dele quando ele sorria.

– Pare de soar tão preocupado comigo, Moony, vou achar que está apaixonado – brincou. – De qualquer forma, espero que não se incomode com a minha companhia. Se não consigo te arrastar de volta pro castelo, vou ter que ficar aqui até você decidir usar suas próprias pernas.

Sem deixar Remus interferir em sua decisão, Sirius andou até a gaveta do pequeno armário e procurou por coisas interessantes para fazer. _Onde estavam as revistas de mulheres peladas que ele tinha dado ao Moony de aniversário_? Com um sorriso triunfante, encontrou-as no lugar de sempre. Ele as deu para Remus, julgando que poderiam fazer companhia enquanto esperava o momento dolorido que era antes da transformação. Obviamente não ajudavam _tanto_ , mas a intenção de Sirius sempre era das melhores.

– Nem precisamos mais disso – reclamou, folheando. – Conseguiu avançar com a Dorcas, né, cara?

Sirius sentou ao lado dele na cama, dando um tapinha feliz em seu ombro, que Remus quis ignorar.

– O que achou?

– Bom – ele disse.

– _Bom_? Moony, "bom" é adjetivo para chocolate, não para quando descrevemos a sensação de _foder_ alguém.

– Foi legal – ele garantiu. – O que você quer que eu diga?

– Mais detalhes.

– Não reparei.

– Você é muito inútil para essas conversas – resmungou Sirius, francamente. O movimento que fez com o cabelo despertou a atenção de Remus, que achou desnecessário reparar em algo que Sirius tinha mania de fazer desde o primeiro ano. Seis anos depois, ainda obtinha efeito. Só que dessa vez era preocupante. – Vamos, Moony. Não me deixe entediado tentando ser seu amigo aqui.

– Você não _precisa_ ficar aqui, Pads.

– Tem razão. – Acrescentou dois segundos depois de um silêncio: – Mas eu quero. Eu não brinco quando falo que você deveria parar de achar que as pessoas vão te odiar. Ou que não vão aceitá-lo.

– É o que elas vão fazer.

– Mande eles se foderem então. É simples.

– Não é fácil.

Mas os amigos faziam as coisas ficarem menos complicadas. Remus se sentiu bem com Sirius ao seu lado. Ele nunca era o tipo de amigo que reunia iniciativa para falar coisas legais e fazê-lo se sentir bem, mas _sempre_ esteve ao seu lado. Do jeito dele, do jeite que ele podia. Sem forçar nada.

Remus quebrou o silêncio:

– Posso ver?

– Claro – disse um irônico Sirius Black, começando a desabotoar a calça, mas Remus socou o braço dele.

– Não, idiota. Seu ombro. O machucado.

Sirius não abotoou a calça quando girou os olhos.

– Sem graça, mas...

Tirou a camiseta com o auxílio de um só braço, despindo o dorso esguio. Ele não tinha o corpo mais musculoso de Hogwarts, mas era atraente. A bela visão era distorcida pelo profundo e longo corte na parte superior do ombro até pouco abaixo do peito, resultado de uma briga que saiu do controle na última noite de lua cheia entre o cão e o lobo. Erro de Sirius. Fora descuidado com Remus.

Remus precisou se inclinar para observar melhor o machucado. Não tinha parado para ver direito antes, então estar tão perto só piorou a sensação de _raiva_ de si mesmo.

– Está melhor – garantiu Sirius sabendo que Remus estava se martirizando internamente e isso era a última coisa que ele queria para Moony.

Formaria uma cicatriz. Remus não se conteve e ergueu o braço direito, para tocar os dedos da mão na pele cicatrizando. Sirius não fez caretas de dores, embora sentisse a menor delas e um arrepio estranho. Mas não sorria mais, também. Estava estranhamente sério, observando Remus observá-lo.

Sem aviso prévio, sem preparar ninguém para isso, Sirius inclinou o rosto e Remus foi pego de surpresa com os próprios lábios sendo levemente apertados pela boca de Sirius. Não foi um beijo forte, nem fraco. Remus não teve tempo de sentir direito, Sirius havia se afastado alguns centímetros. Olharam-se.

– _O que está fazendo_? – Moony perguntou, baixo, embora, por alguma razão, não estivesse se esquivando. Muito pelo contrário.

– Estou entediado.

Não era com todos os caras que Sirius se preocupava em não ficar entediado assim.

Remus não disse nada. Sirius sempre foi direto em seus instintos, em suas vontades. Se ele queria Remus naquela noite, ele conseguiria. Os motivos? Sirius não estava interessado em buscar respostas. Atraíam-se, apenas. Provocavam-se, apenas. Claro que com brincadeiras. Mas alguns climas exigiam, às vezes, um pouco mais de seriedade.

Sem perceber, a mão de Remus, que há pouco estava pousada na clavícula de Sirius, desceu até calça dele. Não soube como reuniu aquela coragem toda de tocá-lo, mas mesmo que o coração disparasse em desespero, a vontade sobressaiu mais que a insegurança. Sua mão contornou o apresentável volume entre as pernas de Sirius. O aperto que deu na região foi para experimentar a reação dele.

Impassível. E fechou os olhos.

Sirius estava _duro_. Provavelmente não por causa de Remus; talvez por causa da _situação_.

Quem diria.

Percebendo que Remus estava hesitante, roçando a mão por cima da calça, sem ter certeza se deveria parar ou avançar, Sirius pediu em uma voz quase inexistente:

– Dá um jeito nisso, Moony.

Depois de descer o elástico da própria cueca, seus olhos se encontraram por um minuto. Sirius sentiu a batida do coração falhando, enquanto o sangue quente endurecia ainda mais o pau, agora, agarrado pelo amigo.

Seus rostos estavam virados um para o outro. Sirius tinha parado de sorrir, porque inclinou a boca para beijá-lo novamente, no ritmo lento do mesmo modo como o punho fechado de Remus descia e subia cada centímetro da ereção de Sirius.

A sensação boa não passou despercebida e Remus começou a se incomodar com a calça que o cobria também. As línguas continuavam entretidas, saliva e mordiscadas, para dar embalo aos próximos passos, resultando em calças caídas no chão empoeirado da casa. Tudo tão instintivo quanto uma noite transformado. Talvez até um pouco mais _feroz_. Sirius exigia isso.

Remus se adiantou a frente dele e ambos se encararam. Sirius o ajudou a tirar a camiseta que vestia e tomou conta da pele dele, desde o pescoço até o peito onde beliscou o mamilo, chupando-o, beijando-o, molhando-o.

O ambiente era escuro e silencioso. O barulho que soou pelo aposento do quarto provinha dos passos que Sirius deu até Remus, empurrando-o contra a parede. O contato foi extremo e fez Sirius dar o primeiro gemido da noite, seguidamente por Remus, que respirou forte com o aperto que o corpo masculino fazia contra o dele. Movimentos circulares, provocadores, excitantes. Sirius se viu gostando especialmente daquilo. Não precisava ser gentil ou carinhoso. Remus pareceu não se importar por ter sido jogado contra a parede, preso em um aperto agora sem saída.

Porque descobriram que isso era fodidamente bom.

Mesmo com a calça, podia sentir a provocação de Sirius. Ele o colocara de costas, prensado com a barriga contra a parede, para poder começar simular uma penetração, esfregando-se contra ele, lento e ritmado. O ritmo foi interrompido quando Sirius precisou se afastar.

Pareceu ter se dado conta do que estava fazendo.

– Porra. – Foi o que disse.

Mas claro que ele não ia desistir _agora_.

Desceu a calça de Remus até os tornozelos. Queria _meter_ logo ao fazê-lo empinar a bunda, mas se deteve. Quais as chances que teriam de ficar assim novamente? Por que ser tão afobado, Sirius Black? Ele tinha surpresas. E, sinceramente, ele não pretendia ser um puto com Remus. Muito menos fazê-lo ficar de quatro. Remus merecia mais que isso. Mais atenção. Mais... cuidado.

Remus, em uma posição vulnerável, perdia na tentativa de achar aquilo _ruim_ e querer parar. Quanto mais sentia Sirius se deliciando com ele, mais a vontade de continuar e avançar ambos tiveram naquela noite.

Não haviam _frescuras_ , muito embora Remus estivesse inseguro antes de se agachar aos pés de Sirius e fechar os lábios em volta do membro dele. Não sabia se faria um trabalho satisfatório pela textura e dureza. Sirius ofegava, gemia palavrões e ordens. Ensinamentos, encorajando-o. Remus os misturava com seus próprios instintos.

Sirius puxou os cabelos claros do amigo, prensando-o com os dedos firmes para poder manusear as chupadas. Empurrava o quadril tentando encontrar a sincronia perfeita para fodê-lo na boca e, quando _encontrou_ , Sirius precisou se controlar ou gozaria. Estava cedo demais para isso.

Acabou puxando o rosto de Remus para um beijo sem delicadeza alguma, mas arrebatado de um fogo que estava escondido no que poderia ser uma paixão desenfreada entre eles desde sempre. Não pararam para refletir sobre isso, _seria idiotice_. Eram jovens e tinham só que aproveitar.

Foi empurrá-lo na cama, mas Remus o impediu:

– Eu estava esperando que você me recompensasse, Padfoot.

Sirius sorriu malicioso, reconhecendo o Remus decidido e nada _bobo_ que ele era.

– Permita-me – ironizou, derrubando-o no colchão da cama. Deitado, Remus esperou a aproximação dele, que foi lenta e provocativa, a boca roçando cada parte da pele do abdômen inquieto devido a respiração descontrolada. A verdade era que Sirius nunca havia chupado um pau antes. Mas qual seria a dificuldade? Ele era um habilidoso nato e demonstrou tal privilégio ao lamber por todo o comprimento da ereção indiscreta e, finalmente, apertá-lo entre os lábios. Remus, com as mãos agarradas aos fios negros da nuca de Sirius, tão forte que poderia causar dor, só sabia que era um cara de sorte. Ou de muito azar.

Finalmente, quando Sirius estava se preparando para tê-lo contra si, deitados na cama, despidos de qualquer peça de roupa, Remus sentiu o peito do melhor amigo pressionado às suas costas magras. A voz rouca de Sirius estava perto de seu ouvido:

– Eu não quero machucar você, Moony... mas quero foder. _Forte_.

– O que está esperando?

Quem reconheceria eles agora?

Sirius foi estranhamente carinhoso naquele momento. Beijava-o no pescoço, como se Moony nunca tivesse sido tocado antes e merecesse o melhor tratamento, a melhor preparação. Doeu, _muito_ , quando sentiu a base do pau dentro de si, mas Sirius Black sabe como fazer uma dor valer à pena no final.

Ambos ofegavam. Sirius de prazer, Remus de dor. Mas era uma dor mesclada ao _bom_ , porque a cada grunhido, Sirius o beijava no pescoço e o distraía. Remus estava ali, deitado de bruços, de quatro, sentindo cada pedaço do músculo dele, cada centímetro do membro metendo-o ao seu comando. Sirius jogava os cabelos molhados de suor para trás com os dedos, não perdendo tempo falando, apenas ritmando as estocadas contra o corpo de outro garoto; não só isso, mas de _Moony_ , seu melhor amigo. Eles estavam perdidos. Mas quando corpos se batem num pecado inconsciente, quem se importa com o que vai acontecer depois de gozar?

Somente quando mudaram a posição, as pernas de Remus envolvidas em sua cintura e o corpo de Sirius sobre o dele, o rapaz viu o verdadeiro motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

Sirius se preocupava com ele. Era possível ver nos olhos difíceis daquele Black tão inusitadamente leal. Verdadeiro. Sem escrúpulos. Corajoso, decidido, _sexy_. E que o penetrava com força e luxúria, mas não desprovido de algum sentimento.

Ele o amava, mas, é claro, eram jovens demais ainda.

Durante esse momento e os gemidos, Remus precisou fixar sua atenção em outro lugar que não fosse nos olhos de Sirius ou poderia sentir o coração quebrar, pois o conhecia bem demais. Mas Sirius agarrou o rosto dele, quase perto do pescoço, para exigir que ele o encarasse nesse momento. Sirius o teve completamente naquela noite, mas mal sabia que ele também havia doado boa parte de si mesmo para Remus, especialmente com beijos _sentimentais_.

Aliviaram-se da tensão reunida nos últimos meses, talvez anos, quando Sirius avisou que ia gozar. Sem energias maiores do que apenas terminar com um beijo no ombro de Remus, Sirius se levantou e vestiu a calça novamente, após limpar a pele. Remus arfava contra o colchão da cama dura e desconfortável.

Não soube o que dizer, sinceramente. Foi um momento misturado a tensão e alívio. _Não podiam refletir sobre isso_.

– Vai embora depois que me fodeu, Sirius? – a voz de Remus, recuperando-se do fôlego, estava um pouco fria. Talvez para não demonstrar a decepção por ver o rapaz se preparando para levantar. – Como sempre faz com qualquer um, certo?

– Eu disse que ia ficar com você – ele disse baixinho. – Eu não minto, Moony... Não vou deixá-lo sozinho...

Remus colocou de volta a camiseta, sentindo-se um pouco estúpido por duvidar de Sirius. Ambos estavam em lados opostos na cama, de costas um para o outro. Mesmo com a distância entre eles agora, ainda era possível sentir a tensão aflorar e os resquícios do sexo que fizeram há pouco se manifestarem em forma de silêncio. Obviamente aquela não seria uma ocasião única. Sirius estava seriamente preocupado com o que ele tinha sentido naquela noite.

– Obrigado – disse Remus baixinho.

– Não seja dramático – ele disse e, mesmo que não se encarassem, Moony sabia que Sirius estava sorrindo. Sirius não sorria muito.

– Eu nunca... sabe... com um cara.

– Eu sei. – Não podiam falar muito sobre o que fizeram. Sirius não estava preparado para entender. – Eu também não.

– Sério?

– Por que surpreso?

– Você... parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

– Eu _sabia_ o que eu estava fazendo.

– E o que estava _fazendo_ , então?

Remus buscava explicações. Sirius fugia delas, fixando o olhar para uma madeira solta no piso do chão:

– Eu estava tirando o tédio.

Remus abanou a cabeça, rendido. Não iam começar a discutir _agora_ , Sirius deixava isso muito bem claro se esquivando das explicações.

– Acho que deveríamos voltar – foi a voz de Moony que declarou as palavras. Sirius parou e olhou para ele, diretamente. – Estou me sentindo melhor.

– Por minha causa? – sorriu de lado.

– Não vou inflar seu ego, Padfoot.

Remus se levantou da cama e estava a caminho da escada para descer quando Sirius se aproximou para pegá-lo em um beijo. Dessa vez, não havia intenção sexual alguma. Muito pelo contrário. Quando se separaram, ele quis dizer algumas coisas que estavam dentro dele. Mas Remus foi mais rápido:

– Não vai mudar nada, certo? Não vai ser estranho depois disso. Nós dois e...

O sorriso tranquilo de Sirius o deixou mais aliviado.

– Relaxa. Claro que ainda te acho insuportavelmente entediante, mas não vou ficar de beijinhos o tempo todo por isso. Bem, a não ser que você queira.

Abraçou o pescoço dele, fazendo-o rir. E, juntos, atravessaram o túnel para voltarem. As luzes do castelo iluminavam a atmosfera escura, mas assim que colocaram os pés para fora do Salgueiro Lutador a tempestade atrapalhou qualquer outra visão do caminho. Ventava, uivava e a chuva carregava cacos de vidros em suas gotas.

Sirius soltou um suspiro lamentoso antes de decidir:

– Devíamos ficar essa noite.

– Tipo... dormir aqui?

 _Não, nada a ver com dormir_.

– Vamos – Sirius o segurou pelo ombro para voltarem ao túnel. Em um tom de ironia, provocou: – Eu te esquento, Moony.

* * *

 **Os desfechos são sempre os mais difíceis de fazerem, aff. Mas eu espero que não tenha ficado terrível, pelo menos AHHAHAHA Obrigada quem leu até o fim e, se acabarem gostando, deixem o recado :) Beijos!**


End file.
